Moonlight Threat
by smoochy567
Summary: Kagome wants Inuyasha to be happy, even if it's not with her, even if that means that she will have to have a little "one on one" chat with Kikyo.


Moonlight Threat  
  
Disclaimer: This is my very first fanfic, so I would love some feedback on it. Also, this fanfic takes place somewhere between episode 60-80, so if it will contain spoilers. This has been your formal warning. -_-  
  
Kagome knew what she had said to Inuyasha that sunny day when the wind had caught hold of her hair. The words rang in her ears every time she looked at his silver hair or his sleeping face. She wanted to stay with him, even if that meant that eventually she would step aside for his happiness.  
  
"This can't be happiness and this can't be love." She thought to herself as she pushed her bike up a hill. She finally forced her eyes to look up at the Inuyasha's back. He was leading the group as always. She glanced behind her at Miroku and Sango. They had begun to trail behind, looking content next to each other. Shippo was asleep in her bike's basket. Kagome closed her eyes for a second and imagined standing beside Inuyasha knowing that she was his one and only. She bit her tongue. There was no time for fantasies. She had to perk up before Inuyasha looked back at her. It would be hard to explain away her depressed expression. She plastered on a bright smile and sped up beside Inuyasha. "I am not sensing any Shikon Shards. Maybe that old monk from that town we passed was wrong. Maybe there isn't anything over here." Kagome grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's sleeve and made him stop. "We should set up camp for the night." Inuyasha growled, "I hate this! We will never catch up with Naraku at this rate." Kagome knew that his frustration wasn't entirely focused towards his nemesis. It had been a while since he had seen Kikyo. Inuyasha couldn't sense where Kikyo was close by. She just appeared sometimes as if she was made of mist and moonlight. "But alright, night is coming and it smells safe here for now." By the time that Sango and Miroku had caught up with their companions, Inuyasha and Kagome had already spied out a place to set up camp. A little off the path, there was a small opening in a grove of trees. "This will have to do for tonight. We leave before dawn, I don't want to waste anymore time looking." Inuyasha announced to no one in particular. When he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to him. All he saw was a very tired Kagome who was looking at the setting sun between the entwined branches of the trees.  
  
A Mist had settled sometime during the night. Everyone had fallen asleep, even the ever watchful Inuyasha. Kagome woke up with Inuyasha close beside her. As time went on during her travels with him, she found that Inuyasha slept better when he could smell her. Today, he had gotten a little closer to her and had fallen sleep, leaning on his sword. He looked as if he could awake at any moment to slash anything that would harm Kagome. The school girl looked up at her protector. Filled with a love that she didn't want to fall to. He was not hers and she was not his. Kikyo was his. Her life was in his hands. He had said that. Yelled it in fact, in front of her and anything that might have been in earshot. Kagome closed her eyes and screamed in her mind as loud as possible. "DAMN YOU KIKYO!" Kagome looked up to make sure she had not stirred her friends. The words had stayed in her head and everyone continued to sleep peacefully. Just as Kagome was tracing the features on Inuyasha's face, a small while cloud came flying towards her. As it entered her, Kagome suddenly sat up. Kikyo was nearby.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked with one eye open, gripping Tessiaga even tighter. "Is something wrong?" "NO!! I just.ummm.have to go to the bathroom. I will be right back" Kagome got up and walked into the trees of the forest. She leaned back against a tree for a second to collect her thoughts. She had a hunch that Kikyo was nearby and if that was true, then Kikyo was defiantly aware of her presence in the forest as well. And if she was nearby, then there was a chance that Inuyasha had sensed her as well. She thought back to the dog-eared boy. No, he was still clueless to Kikyo's presence. She wasn't close enough for him to sense her yet. "Maybe it's time for the priestess and I to have a little conversation," Kagome thought to herself. She smiled and went back to the camp. Kagome's mind was racing. She knew that she couldn't go barreling off into the woods, Inuyasha would follow her and then there would be another painful confrontation with Kikyo and Kagome feelings would end up hurt. She just had to wait until Inuyasha had fallen asleep, but that could take a while. She snuggled up to the half demon and wrapped his arms around her. Inuyasha physically complied with the action and sputtered, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Getting comfortable. Go back to sleep. No one can relax with you screaming like that." Flushed, Inuyasha closed his eyes and tighten his grip around Kagome. For a moment, he even forgot about his promise to Kikyo.  
  
An hour later, Kagome woke up with Inuyasha breathing heavily. He was finally deep in sleep. She knew that if she had gotten closer to him, he would eventually relax, and he did. She pushed back the hair from his face and smiled at him. She knew that her course of action would mean a loss of happiness for her, but she wanted happiness for the one who had suffered so. She wanted Inuyasha to be content with the one he loves and while the night's moon was still shining in the sky, she was going to make sure of it. Slowly, Kagome slipped out of Inuyasha's arms. She took off her school blouse and placed it in front of Inuyasha. Her scent was on it. If he could still smell her, he shouldn't wake up too suddenly. Kagome reached into her book bag and pulled out another shirt and a flashlight. She tiptoed over Shippo's tail and glanced enviously at Sango and Miroku. Their happiness involved them both being happy together. Kagome knew that it might not be the case for her and Inuyasha.  
  
In the woods, everything made a shadow. The sounds of the night echoed against every tree. Kagome was undaunted. She continued forward into the woods until she found a small stream a few miles away from the camp. She sat down and waited.  
  
A few hours prior, Kikyo had entered the forest to await her soul catchers. The lesser youki were to bring her more life energy. She was waiting patiently when she felt a pull deep inside of her. Something, or rather someone was taking her soul. Her eyes narrowed as she could guess the identity of the thief. "That stupid girl is nearby."  
  
Kagome did not know what to expect. A fight seemed ridiculous. So did the idea of Kikyo smiling and giving Inuyasha wholeheartedly to her rival. Whatever happened, this would be what Kagome needed. A talk between women. A talk about the man they both loved. Like a magnet, Kikyo would be drawn to her. All she had to do was wait.  
  
Kikyo stepped out of the darkness towards the stream and the sitting Kagome. She stopped a few paces behind Kagome. "I knew that you would come." Kagome was the first to speak. "And you know that I could have killed you instantly. Your life was easily in my hands." Kikyo said, looking down at the Kagome's back. "You are wrong Kikyo, your life is in my hands." And Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. Three clouds of soul flew from Kikyo's body into Kagome's. Kagome turned around to face Kikyo. "Now, do you understand? You life has always belonged to me. In case you forgot, the only reason you are walking around today with any recollection of your past life, is because you stole your life energy from me." Kikyo stumbled and was caught by one of her youki. She stared hatefully at Kagome but didn't have the strength to act on it. "Damn you." She hissed. "Don't take your anger out on me, priestess. I thought that you knew. The only reason you have lived this long is because I have let you. Isn't that why you keep your distance from me and Inuyasha?" "I am not ready to confront Inuyasha. It is not time yet." Kikyo whispered. "Ready for what!?! Ready to drag Inuyasha into hell with you? Ready to love his embittered heart? I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen." "Oh, and what do you plan to do to stop me, little girl?" Even in her weakened state, Kikyo gave off an imposing air of confidence. "He is mine and you heard him that day, I am his. Don't interfere." Kagome looked back again at Kikyo and finally stood up. She walked towards the priestess. Kikyo had lost the strength in her legs and has leaning against her youki and bow. It's too late for me not to interfere. I am already involved. You life is not Inuyasha's. It's mine. I am merely loaning it out if it makes him happy. So, I am going to be very clear with you. You hurt him, say goodbye to this world. I will snatch my soul away the moment you cause him grief. You know that I am capable. You have sensed it. Now, I am saying it. I want Inuyasha happy. If it is not with me, then I guess it will have to be with your frail shell of a dead human body. I love him. I won't see him unhappy. He is not to accompany you to hell. He will not grow to be embittered. He will be happy. Otherwise, I will simply take you out of the picture." "Little girl, are you threatening me?" Kikyo asked in a meek but angered voice. "You would do that?" "Yes. I would, so be careful Kikyo. I won't go easy on you. Before, I was intimidated by you and your history with Inuyasha. Not anymore. This time, I will protect him. It is the only thing I can do for him since he has chosen you. Bitch, be careful" Kagome walked past Kikyo. Kikyo was silent and staring at the water ahead of her. Kagome had made her point. She walked away knowing that Kikyo now knew. Kagome was a bigger threat than she had realized.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked blankly at Kagome's shirt in front of him, before he screamed, "KAGOME!!! Where are you?" Miroku woke up to see Inuyasha holding up Kagome's shirt. "Oh my, Inuyasha, have you done something mannish to Kagome? Is there a topless girl running around the woods? Inuyasha blushed fiercely as he threw a rock at Miroku's head. Sango looked up from her blanket at two fighting men, rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. Kagome peaked her head out from behind a tree with a bucket and a bar of soap in her hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone. I just looking for a place to wash my face." Inuyasha jumped across the dwindling campfire and his companions towards Kagome. "What do you think you were doing? I woke up and you weren't there! What if something had eaten you?" Inuyasha yelled, veins sticking up out of his head. "I didn't get eaten. I am fine. In fact, I am better now than I have been in a while." Then Kagome gave a very genuine smile.  
  
That's it:-) I hope you like it. It was my first time (Blushing). Give me feedback; I love feedback, especially positive feedback! 


End file.
